Once Upon A Dream
by ronnyangel88
Summary: I have taken the classic story of sleeping beauty the Disney version and mixed it with the 1997 version i hope readers are going to like it so here it is. I don't own anything please rate and leave comments. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. COMPLETE


I had this story posted up on Archive Of Our Own so i decided to post it up here as well only here i fixed up a few spelling mistakes i had and changed some words around hope readers will enjoy it.

In a far away land long ago loved a King and his fair Queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born and they named him Kurt. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout that kingdom so that high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And now our story begins on that most joyful day.

__Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Burt and his Queen made welcome their life long friend.

"Their royal highness King Edward and Prince Blaine." said the announcer.

Fondly had these two kings dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite, thus today would they announce that Blaine Edward's son and heir to Burt's child be betrothed and so to him his gift he brought and looked unknowing on his future husband.

Among the guests were the three good fairies – Rachel, Tina and Mercedes. Each of them came to the king's feast, bringing a special gift for the little prince. Tina waved her wand over the cradle and said to the baby, "I give you the gift of beauty!" Rachel smiled at the child and said, "I give you the gift of song!" Then Mercedes fluttered over the baby's cradle. She raised her wand...

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder, and in stormed the wicked fairy, Sue. No one had invited her to the feast, and she was furious. She glared at the baby prince lying in the cradle. "I have a gift for you!" she hissed. "My gift will be delivered when the child is sixteen." said Sue, "he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel!" She gave a mocking laugh and stroked her pet raven.

"When he grows from childhood the boy will drop down dead!" Sue swept her cloak about her face and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the king and queen too frightened to move. Then Mercedes approached. "Do not worry my king and queen, for I have not given my gift yet." she reminded them. Turning to the baby, Mercedes murmured, "My gift to you is life!" "When the spindle pricks your finger, you will not die. Instead, you will fall into an enchanted sleep. Only a kiss from your true love will waken you."

But the king and queen were still fearfully of their sons life. So they decided to burn all the spinning wheels in the kingdom. The king made a royal proclamation. "Proclaim throughout the land that there shall be no spindles. Anyone caught using a spindle, or even owning one, shall be put to death." From that moment all the guards in the kingdom gathered all the spinning wheels and placed them in the middle of the courtyard and set them alight. They villages gathered in the courtyard and celebrated by singing and dancing the whole night through.

The king and queen decided the prince would be safer if he moved away from the palace. So they asked the three fairies to look after him. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes took the prince to a little cottage in the woods. They put away their wands and pretended to be old peasant women.

So the King and Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession their only child disappeared into the night. Many sad and lonely years passed for King Burt and his people. As the time for the prince's birthday drew near the entire kingdom began to rejoice. Everyone knew that as long as Sue's domain the forbidden mountains thundered with her wrath and frustrations her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

"It's incredible," sue yelled as thunder crashed. "Sixteen years and not a trace of him, he couldn't have vanished into thin air." She looked towards her goblin slaves with an evil glance. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" One of the goblins took the courage to speak. "Yup yup everywhere we all did." the group of goblins behind him all spoke at the same time to his agreement. "What about the town, the forest, the mountains?" Sue yelled. The goblin stepped forward. "We checked mountains, forests, houses and let me see in all the cradle. Sue raised her head in confusion. "cradle." "Yup in every cradle." said the goblin holding his arms to his chest pretending to be rocking a baby. "CRADLE" sue yelled in realization.

She turned to her pet raven who was perched on the arm of her throne chair. "Did you hear that my pet, all these years they've been looking for a baby." Suddenly she started laughing in hysterics, the goblins thought it was funny to so they laughed along with her. After a couples of seconds she raised her hand above her head. "FOOLS." Suddenly all the goblins ducked in fear "IDIOTS." "IMBACEILES." she then took her staff took aim and fired and her slaves, sparks of lighting flew from her staff and all of the goblins quickly scattered until they had all disappeared. "Oh their hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil." She turned and sat on her throne in exhaustion she looked toward her raven. "Oh my pet, you are my last hope." She held out her hand for the raven to climbed onto. "Circle far and wide search for boy of sixteen with light brown hair and lips as pink as a rose." she raised her arm for him to fly towards the window "go and do not fail me."

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery. While deep in the forest in a woodcutters cottage the three good fairies carried out their well laid plan. Living like mortals they had raised the child as their own. On this day his sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise.

So they sent Kurt into the woods to pick berries. "But I picked berries yesterday." he said. "Well we need more." said Rachel. "Yes lots more." said Tina. "Now don't hurry back." said Rachel. "And don't go to far." said Tina. "And don't speak to strangers." said Mercedes. They all said their goodbyes and Kurt went off happily, after gathering the berries, he rested in a woodland glade and began to sing. His voice floated through the trees.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life, you were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise.  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life, you were only waiting,_

_For this moment to be free.  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly._

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life, you were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise.  
You were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise._

That day the handsome Prince Blaine was riding through the woods on his horse, Courage. "Did you hear that Courage beautiful." But Courage didn't want a bar of it she continued to walk until Blaine pulled on her rains. "Oh come on, want an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots." Hearing that she quickly turned around to the sound of Kurt's voice. As Courage sprinted suddenly she leapt, Blaine slammed into a branch and fell off her and landed in a river. Noticing that Blaine wasn't on her back she quickly turned around a walk to where Blaine had landed. She pulled off his hat that was covering his face he then placed his hand in the water and splashed some at her "No carrots!" he said.

Kurt was now standing at the edge of the woods admiring a palace. "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes they never want me to meet anyone." The birds twittered in sadness. "But you know something I fooled them I have meet someone." he said happily. "Oh a Prince." the birds twittered in happiness for Kurt to continue. "Well he was handsome and and so romantic." the birds were getting more excited. "Oh we would walk together, and talk together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then I wake up."

This caused the birds to chirp sad again. "Yes it's only in my dreams, but the say if you dream things more than once, it's sure to come true and I have seen him so many times." One of the squirrels noticed and coat and hat hung from one of the tree branches he quickly grabbed a nut from the tree a threw it to the owls head for attention. The owl looked to what the squirrel was pointing at then he had a good idea. They raced towards it then as the squirrel placed the hat on the owl they heard a voice. "What a beautiful voice that was I hope I hear it again." said Blaine. As he placed his boots on the ground two rabbits jumped in each and started hoping and the birds grabbing his hat and coat. Suddenly Courage neighed notifying him of what was happening to his belongings. "Hey stop." he yelled trying to chase the thieves.

The owl landed on a nearby branch, the two birds tired the coat onto the owl as the squirrel placed the hat on its head. With the two bunnies on the ground, the birds pushed the owl off the branch to hover over the bunnies but it failed to do so. So the two birds had to hold the owl over the bunnies while the took one hop in front of the other. As the got closer to Kurt the animals around him started to scatter causing him to turn around. "Why it's my dream Prince." he said. He walked up to the owl and curtsied "Your highness." The birds wrapped the sleeves of the coat around Kurt. "I'm not supposed to speak to strangers but we've met before."

_[Kurt:]  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam.  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

_But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You love me at once._

_Upon hearing this lovely singing voice again Blaine quickly hurried towards it, seeing Kurt dancing with the owl dressed in his coat and hat. He quickly grabbed the owl when Kurt wasn't looking and stepped into the owls place. _

_[Blaine and Kurt:]  
The way you did once upon a dream._

Suddenly Kurt heard another voice sing along with him. He turned around to a handsome stranger with hazel eyes and black curls. "Oh." Kurt said taking a step back from the stranger. "I'm awfully sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." the stranger said holding Kurt's hand. As Kurt tried to release his hand the stranger kept reeling him closer. "It wasn't that it's just that your a.. a..." "A stranger!" said Blaine finishing Kurt's sentence. "Mmm," "But don't you remember we've meet before," said the stranger. "We.. we have." mumbled Kurt. "But of course you said so yourself. "Once Upon A Dream."

_[Blaine:]  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam._

_[Chorus:]  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.  
But if I know you, I know what you do,_  
You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.

They danced for a while until they stopped to rest at the edge of the forest were the palace stood. As Kurt rested his head on Blaine shoulder he turned to ask him. "Who are you, whats your name?" Kurt looked at his eyes in a daze. "Mmm, oh my name why its.. its, oh no I can't I goodbye." Quickly Kurt turned to run. "But when will I see you again?" Blaine yelled. "Oh never never." "NEVER?" Kurt turned to face Blaine "Well maybe someday." He found his way to where he set his basket with the berries in. "When tomorrow?" "Oh no this evening." "Where?" "At the cottage in the glen."

Meanwhile, the fairies were in a terrible muddle. Tina had decided to make a fine suit, but she had cut the material all the wrong shape and size. "This will never fit Kurt." she wept. Rachel had decided to bake a cake, but she had put in to much flour and now the cake mixture bubbled out of the bowl, all over the table. "Kurt will never be able to eat this!" she wailed.

"It's no use." said Mercedes. "We need to use magic if we are to get this right. I'll fetch the magic wands." The fairy godmothers didn't know that Sue's black raven was perched high on their chimney pot. He was listening to every word they said. His black eyes glittered when he heard about the magic wands. "Now how is it that three old peasant women have magic wands?" he said to himself.

Sue had sent the raven to search the country for Kurt. And now he was sure that he had found his fairies! He gave a little crow of triumph. When Kurt returned with his basket of berries, the presents were all ready. "Rachel, Tina, Mercedes! Where are you guys?" As he went into the kitch he saw the cake and his new suit he was stunned. "SUPRISE" all three had jumped out of their hidding places "Happy Birthday Kurt."

He loved his new suit, and the cake was delicious. But his head was full of thoughts about the stranger he had met in the woods. "Oh you girls this is the happiest day of my life everthing is so wonderful just wait till you meet him."

The three fairies looked at each other "HIM" said Rachel. "Kurt" said Tina. "You meet some stranger?" asked Mercedes. "Well his not a stranger, we sang and danced." he said grabbing Mercedes and spinning her around. "He is in love." she said. Rachel and Tina looked anxiously at Mercedes. "It's time we told Kurt the truth!" The raven smiled as he listened. So Kurt learned that he was really a prince, and that soon he would have to marry Prince Blaine, the son of his father's friend. "You're already betrothed." said Rachel. "Since the day you were born." continued Mercedes. "To Prince Blaine dear." said Tina. "But I don't want to marry this Prince Blaine!" Kurt yelled in protest.

"Prince Kurt, tonight we are taking you back to your father King Burt," said Mercedes. "But I can't he's coming here tonight I promised to meet him." Rachel slowly walked over to Kurt and held his hand. "I'm sorry but you will never see that young man again. Kurt was heartbroken tears started to swell in his eyes. "Oh no, no I can't believe it no." He quickly ran into his room collapsed on his bed and cried. He didn't want to be a prince, and he didn't want to marry a prince. He had fallen in love with the stranger.

The raven had heard enough. Away he flapped to tell his mistress that the search for Prince Kurt was over. When Sue heard the news, she made her way to the palace. Disguised as an old women, she hid in the shadows and watched as Kurt and the fairies arrived at the palace. They hid in a secret room to stay in for the night. The next morning Kurt was reunited with his father and mother.

As he looked around the kingdom, he noticed that all the people were wearing ripped clothing that needed some serious tending to. They were complaining to the king and queen to do something or they were going to go crazy.

_(All) Our clothes are worn and tattered so they rip._

_We haven't got a spindle so they rip._

_Our clothes are worn and tattered and our wardrobe is so shattered and we haven't got a spindle so they rip._

_(Chief Advisor) I spied a little hanky dropped by Her Ladyship, but when I paused to pick it up it cause another rip. _

_(All) It only caused another rip._

_(Girl 1) I thought that I'd go dancing and wear a frilly slip. But every time I moved my foot them hem would make me trip. _

_(All) Our clothes are worn and tattered so they rip. We haven't got a spindle so they rip. Our clothes are worn and tattered and our wardrobe is so shattered. And we haven't got a spindle so they rip._

_(Girl 2) I've worn these clothes for ages and now they've lost their grip. So when they start to fall apart I'll use a wooden clip._

_(All) HA HA HA She'll only use a wooden clip. _

_(Counselor) When I go to the courtroom and bow to His Kingship I must make sure my pants endure and so I dare not dip. _

_(All) Rip! Rip! Rip! Rip! Rip! Rip! Rip! Rip! _

_Our clothes are worn and tattered so they rip_

_We haven't got a spindle so they rip_

_Our clothes are worn and tattered and our wardrobe is so shattered and we haven't got a single._

_(Song getting faster) _

_Our clothes are worn and tattered_

_Yes, our clothes are worn and tattered_

_So they haven't got a spindle_

_No, they haven't got a spindle_

_So the clothes are worn and tattered _

_And our wardrobe is so shattered _

_And we have to think of something or we'll flip. _

"Mother, Father the fairies told me some wonderful news, cloth was made in this kingdom before I was born." The king and queen glanced at each other. "What the fairies have told you is quite true my precious." said the queen. "Yes, but spinning must remain forbidden in this kingdom." said the king. "Well then we should go to another kingdom." Kurt suggested. "What." said Burt surprised. "An expedition your highness." said one of the guards. "What a marvelous, idea your majesty." said the kings royal chief advisor. "Irish linen! Afghan Wool! and Chinese Silk!" said the queen in excitement. "Yes! Splendid. Splendid! A capital idea, but I do think we have to leave our lovely castle, but if we must, we must." said the king raising his arm and his sleeve splitting in two. "Before it's to late."

Immediately the king order for his royal coach and set of with his queen to explore new kingdoms for new clothes and lots of fine cloth for the whole kingdom. The queen quickly spoke to the three fairies "please take care of Kurt while we are gone." As the king and queen left the castle gates Kurt was there waving goodbye to them. Mercedes could see that he was a little depressed so she went to talk to him. "Kurt, come back into the palace."

He turned to her and pouted "They should have taken me with them." "What would have you have done in those foreign countries?" she said. "Well I.. I would have found a spinning wheel and brought it back home." Mercedes looked at him with a serious face "You know your father said 'that spinning is forbidden'." "Well then I might as well explore the kingdom." "Don't go to far." she said.

All day Kurt had been looking around the kingdom when he spotted a vine covering up an entrance. "I wonder whats on the other side." he said to himself. As he pulled the vine back and crossed the other side there were stone steps and in front of him he could see a hooded figure. He followed the hooded figure to a small tower he walked through a small door where there was a spiral staircase. As he walked up the staircase he could hear singing.

_Wool, wool, must be spun_

_when little girls they may become_

_round and round the wheel will spin_

_it takes a lot to spindle in_

As he came closer to another door he kneeled down to look through the key hole there he saw an old women spinning wool on a spinning wheel.

_if you can, come spin the wool_

_and take the yarn, then you pull_

_round again and round again_

_that's how it's done_

_wool, wool, it must be spun._

"Kurt, Kurt" the sound of a voice startled him "Oh dear it must be very late." he said to himself. He quickly ran out of the tower towards the stone steps and on the other side of the vine stood a very worried Mercedes. He ran towards her and tapped her on the shoulder surprising her. "Where have been its late?" "On an expedition." he said. "And did you find anything interesting?" Kurt turned around starting at the vine. "Well not exactly." he lied. "Well now to bed you can explore some more tomorrow, beside your mum and dad come back tomorrow." "Yes Mercedes" said Kurt as they walked away from the vine.

That night it was very hard for Kurt to sleep he couldn't stop singing the song in his head. So he got up grabbed his robe and made his way back to the vine. As he got there he was so scared should he be doing this. As he climbed down to stairs he started singing.

_Slip out the door, across the hall_

_Down the path and over the wall_

_In the dark, where I can't see_

_Something calls what could it be?_

_Mom and Dad left me on my own_

_Why have they left me so alone? _

_Should I turn back, should I hide?_

_Are evil creatures hiding here outside?_

_Dare me_

_There's something in the air that wants to dare me _

_Dare me _

_It tells me not to care, it just says dare me _

_Dare me-ee-ee _

_Turn the corner, round the bend_

_Oh, won't this night ever end?_

_In that room, a mysterious light_

_Is an evil ghost in there tonight?_

_But what is there? I've got to see_

_I'm scared of what it might do to me_

_Do gremlins come in here each night _

_And prowl around till the morning light?_

_Scare me_

_The darkness and the night is out to scare me _

_Scare me _

_But something I can't fight just wants to dare me _

_Dare me-ee-ee _

_I wonder what's up there _

_What's up those creepy stairs _

_I wonder, ooh _

_Do I dare? _

He slow opened the door reveling the women spinning wool and singing.

_Wool, wool, it must be spun_

_When young girls their..._

Suddenly she looked up seeing Kurt in the doorway. "Oh, gracious, you startled me, child!" she said. Kurt took a slight step forward. "What is that wonderful contraption?" "This is a spinning wheel. Hasn't a big boy like you ever seen a spinning wheel before?" she said and started coughing. "Yes, of course I have. But what does it do?" he said curiously. "Well, I spin the wool into yarn, the yarn into cloth, and from cloth I make beautiful dresses." she said. "May I try?" he said nervously.

"I'm afraid you're to young, have you ever spun before?" Kurt tilted his glance towards the floor in disappointment. "No, I haven't. But I'm old enough to be left alone while my father, the King, and my mother, the Queen, are away on an expedition." "Well... Very, very well. You may sit down. Come sit here." she said. A smile quickly spread across his face he quickly rushed over to the older women's side. As he sat down on the stool the old lady gave out instructions on what to do. "Now, first you put your foot on the pedal. And then you pump it and then you turn the wheel with your hand. Then you wrap the yarn around the spindle." After a few seconds Kurt was really getting the hang of it he loved it he reached out his hand to stop the wheel. "Well, that's easy. Now I can make pretty dresses. Thank you" he said politely. "You haven't wrapped the yarn around the spindle, child.

"Ok." he said. So he started the spinning wheel again this time slowly wrapping the yarn around the spindle. The old women looked on as his finger went around the spindle a few times. As he near the top his finger touch the top of it pricking him. "Ouch" he said as he quickly stood up.

Suddenly he felt dizzy his head spinning. The old women started laughing as he collapsed on the floor, just as his eyes were about to close she pulled off the wrinkling skin revealing 'Sue the evil witch'. As his eyes closed she cackled louder and louder. The three fairies raced to Kurt's room when the found he wasn't there they heard the laughing from outside.

The quickly raced towards where the laughing was coming from the quickly racing up the stairs into the tower coming face to face with Sue. The three fairies gasped in horror. "You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me. ME The Mistress of All Evil." she said. "Well, here's your precious prince." Pulling back her cape reveling the sleeping Kurt to the fairies. With another evil laugh she vanished into thin air. The three fairies gathered around him. "I will never forgive myself." said Rachel. "We're all to blame." said Mercedes.

Blaine was getting ready to meet his beautiful stranger. As he headed towards the castle gates on Courage, he could hear a voice behind him it was his father. "Hurry boy, hurry can't meet your future husband looking like that." said Edward racing towards his son. Blaine jumped off his horse and approached his father. "But I have meet him father." he said. His father looked at him in confusion "You have where?" "Once upon a dream" said Blaine grabbing his fathers hands and started dancing with him. Struggling to get out of his hold "Blaine let go of me." his father yelled. Quickly Blaine let go "Now what's all this dream nonsense."

"It wasn't a dream father I really did meet him." said Blaine happily. "Prince Kurt good heavens we must tell Burt." Blaine quickly stood in front of his father stopping him dead in his tracks. "I didn't say it was Kurt." "you most certainly did you.." "I said I meet the boy I'm going to marry, I don't know who he was a peasant boy." His father place both his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "A peasant boy, why Blaine your joking!" Blaine shook his head from side to side.

Edward looked towards Courage. "Isn't he!" the horse did the same thing. "No, you can't do this to me, give up the throne the kingdom for some... some nobody." suddenly he started to raise his voice. "By tally I won't have it, your a prince, and you are going to marry a prince. "No father you living in the past." "Nowadays I'm still the king! And I command you to come to your senses!" Blaine mounting his horse "And marry the boy I love." "Exactly!" said Edward without realizing what he really said. Blaine riding off "Goodbye, father!" Edward waving to his "Goodbye, father. Marry the boy you... No, no! No, no, Blaine! Stop! Come back!" But it was to late Blaine was already outside the palace gates and out of sight. Edward slowly walked back and sat down on a flight of stairs "How will I ever tell Burt."

Prince Blaine rode to the cottage in the woods, he couldn't wait to see Kurt again. As he approached the cottage he leapt off his horse and went to the door. He looked back at his horse who winked at him as a sign for 'go for it' he looked back towards the door giving it a light knock. "Come in" he heard a voice. So he opened the door and walked in it was all dark and he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly the door slammed behind him and a bunch of goblins surrounded him and tied him up. Sue walked towards him holding a candle "Well - this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant in LOVE! instead I catch a prince! Away with him - but gently my pets, gently. I have plans for our royal guest." She took him to the Forbidden Mountains where she threw him into her deepest dungeon. She fastened him to the wall with heavy chains and left him there.

Back at the palace in the tower the three good fairies mourned for their loss of Kurt. It was too much to bear for Rachel so she walk out onto the balcony and Tina and Mercedes soon followed. "Poor King Burt and the Queen" said Tina. "They will be heart broken when they find out." said Mercedes. Rachel quickly cleared her tears for she had an idea. "Their not going to we will put the entire kingdom to sleep until Kurt awakens.

So they shrunk down to size and started putting the kingdom to sleep. As they reached the throne room Rachel was putting the king and queen and Edward to sleep. "So just been talking to Blaine says he's in love with some peasant boy." Edward said before feeling asleep. Rachel quickly flew back upon hearing 'peasant boy'. She flew up to his ear and said "The peasant boy, who is he?, where did he meet him?" Edward opened a single eye "Just some peasant boy." he said closing his eye. "Where? Where?" said Rachel pulling on his beard. "Once upon a dream." he said slurring his words. "Once upon a dre.. Kurt, Prince Blaine, oh." Rachel said realizing that the handsome stranger Kurt was talking about was Prince Blaine. She raced to find Tina and Mercedes finally she found them "come on we've got to get back to the cottage."

When they reached the cottage the door was open and inside of it totally trashed. They found a hat in the middle of the room Rachel walked over and grabbed it "Sue" they all said at the same time. "She got Prince Blaine" said Mercedes. "At the Forbidden Mountains" said Rachel standing in horror. "But we can't.. we can't go there." said Tina shaking. "We can and we must." said Rachel with determination.

They found their way to Sue's castle at the drawbridge was a guard so they quickly hid from his view. As he walked in another direction they quickly shrunk down and flew to an open window. Inside they could see a group of goblins dancing around a bonfire and Sue sitting in her throne petting her raven. "What a pity Prince Blaine can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come we must go to the dungeons and cheer him up." said Sue getting up from her chair with her raven following close behind her. The fairies followed her as Sue walked her way down to the dungeon. As she came to a door she unlocked it and walked in. In the room sat Blaine fastened to the wall with heavy chains around his wrists and feet.

Sue walked towards him "Oh come now Prince Blaine. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you - you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. Behold - King Burt's castle. And in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of his true love, the Prince Kurt. But see the gracious whim of fate - why, 'tis the self-same peasant boy, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. He is indeed, most wondrous fair. Light golden brown hair, lips that shame the pink rose. In ageless sleep, he finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart, are but a day. And now, the gates of a dungeon part, and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides, on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake his love with "loves' first kiss"! And prove that "true love" conquers all! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blaine quickly stood struggling against the chains the raven looked towards the door as he heard a noise. "Come my pet" Sue said pick up her raven and walked towards the door "let us leave out noble prince with his happy thoughts." As she locked the door she placed the key in her robe and looked at her raven perched on her shoulder. "For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well" As she walked away they raven looked back making sure no one was there.

When she was finally gone the three fairies flew through the keyhole then grew into full size. Rachel stepped towards Blaine "Shh no time to explain" she said as she grabbed her wand and used her magic break the chains from his wrists and Tina breaking the ones around his feet and Mercedes loosening the lock on the cell door. As his chains came lose he quickly ran towards the door but Rachel stopped him "Wait, Prince Blaine. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm yourself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue, and this mighty Sword of Truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry."

As they walked out of the cell the came face to face with the raven who started squawking to warn sue of Blaine's escape. As they ran up a set of stairs they were blocked by the crow and a bunch of goblins racing towards them. Quickly they turned around and spotted a nearby window Blaine tried very hard to fight off the goblins when he saw an opportunity he leapt out of the window and landed onto a half torn down wall and from there jumped to the ground.

From there he spotted another bunch of goblins waiting high on a ledge with big boulders. Suddenly they pushed the boulders and they were heading straight for Blaine. "Blaine watch out" said Rachel as he ducked under his shield Rachel pointed her wand towards the boulders and they changed into bubbles. When he knew he was safe he started running towards courage who was chained to a rock. But suddenly thousands of arrows were headed towards them, Tina pointed her wand and they changed into flowers.

Mercedes with her wand unchained Courage, Blaine quickly jumped on and raced towards to entrance of the drawbridge. Halfway to the entrance more goblins stood on a high wall with cauldrons. As Blaine was getting closer they tilted the cauldrons and out poured hot oil. Mercedes pointed her wand and created a rainbow for Blaine making him pass through safely underneath it.

Meanwhile the crow kept squawking to alert Sue of Blaine's escape. Mercedes tried desperately to silence him by chasing him and throwing her magic at him. As he kept ducking and dodging flying around to get away from her they were circling a tower when she stop to hid then without realizing the crow came straight at her at took the opportunity to point her wand at him and suddenly he got turned into stone. But it was to late Sue walked out of the tower noticing Blaine was escaping.

Sue tried to stop him from reaching King Burt's castle and raised her staff in anger. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb! Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! 'Round Burt's Castle, CAST MY SPELL!" Dark, towering clouds appear over the castle followed by lightning strikes. Huge thorns as thick as weeds burst out of the ground around the castle, cutting off Prince Blaine. It took a while but finally Blaine managed to cut his way through the thorns that surrounded King Burt's castle. "No! It cannot be!" she yelled in frustration. She transforms herself into a whirlwind & lands in front of Blaine's, blocking his path. "Now, shall you deal with ME, O Prince - and all the powers of HELL! AHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sue raises her scepter and turns herself into a massive dragon that looms up in front of him.

As he came charging towards he she took in a deep then let out a burst of flames. Blaine quickly placed the shield in front of him for protection but the force of the flames threw him off his horse. She took another breath this time aiming at the thorns as the fire spread around him he was backed up against a cliff. "Up, up this way" shouted Rachel. As he reached the top way from the high flames he was almost eye level with sue. With her face inches from him he trashed his sword around and walked backwards until he could go no more for now he was standing right on the edge. Sue saw the opportunity to let out more flames causing Blaine to loss his shield as it fell over the cliff.

Without his shield the fairies quickly flew beside the sword and pointed their wand at it. "Thou sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" said Rachel. Blaine then hurled his magic sword at the beast like an arrow flew straight towards sue and buried itself deep in her heart.

Finally she was defeated. As the fire and thorns cleared Blaine rode off to the castle to save Kurt.

Inside the palace, Prince Blaine quickly found the room where the sleeping prince lay. He walked over to the bed and sat beside him. "Kurt!" he whispered. "Oh, There you are I have been looking for you forever." He then gently kissed him and Kurt's eyes flattered open into Blaine's hazel ones. "I knew it was you." he said as he held out his arms towards Blaine he picked him up bridal style and twirled them around. All round the palace people began to wake up from their deep sleep. Soon everyone had learned Prince Blaine had saved Kurt. Blaine then got down on one knee in front of everyone "Kurt Hummel the love of my life will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" "Yes Blaine Anderson I will." After slipping the ring on his finger he brought them together for a lovning kiss. And so Blaine and Kurt were married. The royal wedding celebrations lasted for several days, ending with a magnificent ball. Kurt and Blaine danced and danced all night.

_[Kurt]  
Take my hand, take a breath.  
Pull me close and take one step.  
Keep your eyes locked on mine.  
And let the music be your guide._

[Blaine, Kurt]  
Won't you promise me. (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget.)  
We'll keep dancing. (to keep dancing.) wherever we go next.

(Both)  
It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance. (can I have this dance.)  
_Can I have this dance._

[Blaine]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead.  
And every turn will be safe with me.  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall.  
You know I'll catch you threw it all.  
[Blaine, Kurt]  
And you can't keep us apart. (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is. (cause my heart is.) wherever you are.

_(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance. (can I have this dance).  
Can I have this dance._

[Kurt And Blaine]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide.  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.  
Let it rain, let it pour.  
What we have is worth fighting for.

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be._

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. (like you.)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. (way we do.)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance. (can I have this dance.)  
Can I have this dance.  
Can I have this dance.  
Can I have this dance.

No one saw the fairies sitting up in one of the chandeliers, chatting and whispering happily, watching over Kurt and Blaine. Kurt finally found his one true love and the fairy godmothers were glad to see Kurt happy.

The End.

I hope you guys liked it please review i really want to hear your thoughts


End file.
